Just a Bunch of He Said, She Said
by alohomora.addy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has got it bad. He has fallen for his friend, Rose Weasley, who doesn't even know he exists. When Rose starts dating a bad boy who is totally wrong for her, the only one who can see it is Scor.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this chapter. not trelawny, not rose, not al and especially not scor. Though I would like to own his daddy XD and rose's daddy too. Dron, anyone?

_**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**_

**Scorpius**

I'm not goint to lie to you-in the beginning, I never thought of Rose Weasley as anything more than just a friend. I mean, she was Al's cousin, she was off limits, right? So I couldn't understand why it was impossible to get her out of my head.

I guess it all started in 3rd year-which just so happened to be last year-, in Divination. Trelawny had us reading each other's tea leaves. I was paired with Rose, as usual, for she was my only friend in the class-I wasn't as popular back then.

I wrapped my hands around her cup and peered inside. What I saw shocked me, made my breath catch in my throat. There, at the bottom of her cup, were gritty tea leaves that seemed to spell out my name.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Rose leaned forward, trying to see around my hands. Her dark red curls-at least a shade or two darker than that of the rest of her immense family-swept forward with the motion. "Am I destined to die a horible, painful death?" Her lips slowly spread into a smile at the thought, as if to say "yeah, right!"

I shook my head to clear it, turning back to my book. Rose's leaves looked nothing like the black and white illustrations on the page, and I coudn't find any shape other than the letters of my name. I had absolutely no idea what to make of it. Did she like me? Were we destined to be together? Did I even like her that way? All those questions and more raced through my mind.

"Hello? Earth to Scor! Are you in there?" She rapped my head twice. "Is my future really that bad? Wait! Don't tell me! Am I going to end up a stay-at-home mom?" A shudder passed though her, as if the thought terrified her, as if she knew she was meant for more.

I cleared my throat. "Um-" Of course my voice cracked. Because nothing else more embarassing could have happened when I was talking to this girl who I now maybe had feelings for. "I can't really tell, Rosie." -Rosie? Where in the bloody hell did that come from?-"There's all this gunk at the bottom."

I guess I figured playing dumb was the best way to get out of telling her what I really saw. I wasn't sure how she would react if I had. Hell, I wasn't sure how I'D react if I had.

"Oh, you are so THICK!" she huffed, clearly perturbed. "That 'gunk' on the bottom is what you're supposed to be reading! Honestly! How did you ever get into Ravenclaw?"

"If you're so smart, why dont you read MY leaves?" I snapped. I was hurt by her words. How did I get into Ravenclaw? Because, obviously, the Sorting Hat saw my potential. Because I inheritted my mother's brains, not my father's, though his weren't as bad as they could have been. Or maybe it was becasue I asked not to be placed into Gryffindor-I didn't think I could live up to the legend.

Rose mashed her lips into a thin line and studied my cup. Her big brown eyes opened wide in wonder, but clouded over just as quickly.

"You're going to win the Quidditch Cup for us this year," she simply said, placing my cup back on the table with a clunk.

"Is that really all you saw?" I was curious-did she see herself like I saw myself in her cup?

"Do you think I'm lying?" Her tone was like a slap to my face; it actually stung. I watched in silence as she all but threw her things into her bag, clearly aggitated.

Before I got the chance to ask her, or to even try to repair our possibly broken friendship, Professor Trelawny dismissed us. Rose flew out the door, probably trying to get away from me as fast as possible. Could I really blame her?

* * *

><p>I shook the thought from my head, effectively bringing myself back from the past-daydreaming was pretty much an everyday occurance for me lately. I was sitting in the common room, at one of the study desks situated in the far left corner. My back was to the wall, my front facing the entire room. On the table in front of me was the Charms homework I was definately NOT paying attention to, thanks to Rose.<p>

My eyes followed her graceful, slender form as she fluttered about, her hair trailing behind her-what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through those gorgeous mahogany locks. She was visiting her many, many friends, giving each of them only a little bit of her time. Some would say she had too many friends; everybody loved her-I mean, who wouldn't? But she did her best to get to them all. She hadn't been my way in about an hour or so.

"You've got it bad, mate."

The voice came from my right. I turned my gaze from the lovely redhaired goddess of my dreams-slowly, reluctantly, I might add-, to her gangly, blackhaired cousin, Albus Potter. I met Al on that very first train ride to Hogwarts. We became best friends pretty much on that very day. So of course Al knew about my feelings for his cousin. Actually, I think everyone in their family knew-except Rose, herself. But I still brushed his comment off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving my attention to the homework I had been trying-and failing miserably-to finish. When Rose was in the room, it was as if nothing else mattered. It was probably by sheer luck that I managed passing grades in class.

"Rose," Al said, with a knowing grin. He nodded in her direction, bringing my attention back to her once more. "You like her."

I felt my face growing hot. My fingers clenched into fists. "No, I don't!" I answered too quickly, and hoped that Al hadn't noticed. "She's a friend. We're just friends. Nothing more. And there never will be anything more. Because I DON'T LIKE ROSE WEASLEY!"

I was met with silence-well, with the occasional croaking of a frog or purring of a cat. Every single pair of eyes in the common room were on Al and me, jaws nearing the floor. I cursed the heat I felt spreading across my cheeks. Mouths were gaping, as if I were standing there nude, waving at people...with no hands.

"Murder me, Al," I whispered. 

* * *

><p>so...this is my second attempt at a rosescor fict. let me know what you think! any comments? critiques? I really wanna get some feedback before I write chapter 2. But I definately have an idea for it! so hop to it peoples!


	2. Chapter 2: How Many Ways Can It Hurt?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rose Weasley or Scorpius Malfoy. I do own the other two characters in this chapter :) also, this chapter will probably suck suck. It wasn't edited, and half of it was written right on the spot. im just warning you now XD. lala oh and review...or i shall keel you!

**Chapter 2: How Many Ways Can It Hurt?**

**Rose**

"I DON'T LIKE ROSE WEASLEY!"

The words froze me in my place—mid-laugh, stealing glances across the room. I can't believe it! Scorpius doesn't like me?

What?

Do you hear that? It's the sound of my heart shattering.

Why?

Because the boy I've liked for practically forever basically just screamed his feelings for me to the whole common room—might as well have been the whole school with how fast word spread around here.

"Rose?" My best friend, Samantha Sauldaine's whisper was lost to my inner monologue.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to like him so much? Why did I have to hope that one day he might actually stop being so darn shy and ask me out on a real date? More importantly, why did I have to believe we were meant for each other, after seeing myself in his future?

I wanted to hate him—to hate Scorpius Malfoy with all of my heart and never let him hurt me again. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. It was almost impossible to hate anyone—especially that blonde, pale-skinned god! Maybe I should have been placed in Hufflepuff?

"Come on, Rose." Sammie held out her hand. "Let's get out of here."

I looked up, greatful to have her on my side, even though I knew she liked Scorpius too. In fact, I now saw her looking at him, like he was free property, ready for her taking. I tried not to dwell on that thought.

Rising to my feet—slowly, because my legs felt like jelly—, I took a shaky breath. I was barely under control of my feelings, and I knew that wouldn't last long. So I knew I had to get out of there, and fast.

"Okay." My trembling voice—barely there, but everyone heard it, no less—was enough to bring all eyes to me, including Scor's, who's seemed to shine with regret…what was that about? I knew they were expecting me to say something to him—or burst into tears. Well, I wasn't about to humiliate myself in that way for a boy who didn't even like me.

Breathing deeply, I mustered up as much inner strength as I could.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I called, my voice shaky at first, but stabilizing as I went. "I could never love a boy like you. You're so pathetic, it's not even funny. I want you to know that I was only your friend out of MERCY! I FELT SORRY FOR YOU! Well, no more. Have fun with your sad little life."

With a flip of my curls, I turned on my heel and stormed out. I didn't move fast enough to catch the look of pure hurt on Scor's face, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I heard the whispers and snickering even before I reached the bottom of the ladder leading down from the Ravenclaw dorm. Just my luck! I managed to embarrass myself anyways.

"Stupid, bloody boy thinks he can call me out in front of all my friends?" I murmured to no one but myself. The corridor was completely empty, and for that, I was glad. The tears had finally begun to roll down my freckled cheeks.

It was past curfew, but I didn't know where else to go, so I wandered around aimlessly. It was a wonder that I didn't run into any teachers! The last thing I needed would have been to lose house points for Ravenclaw, and make myself even more depressed.

I decended and ascended stairs, walked through seemingly endless corridors. I think I may have even ended up in the Dungeons, without knowing it. Anyways, I finally came to a stop—my legs aching—, in front of the bowl of fruit portrait that stood for the entrance to the kitchen. Of course, being a Ravenclaw, I knew how to open it—you just simply tickle the pear and it swings right open for you—but something was telling me not to go in. I don't know if it was a gut reaction, or if somehow, I knew there was a teacher on the other side?

Either way, I could smell something delicious opposite the wall, so I threw caution to the wind and opened the doorway. The room looked empty—atleast from what I could see. The smell—sickly sweet, something having to do with chocolate, I could tell—hit me full blast now. It drew me forward, calling out to me.

I turned the corner, the smell getting stronger as I walked, until I came to a pan of freshly baked brownies. My mouth watered at the sight. I looked around for the baker, but seeing none—I just assumed it was one of the house elves—, I took the one nearest me and bit into it. It was the best thing I had tasted in my life!

"Don't eat them too quickly," a voice behind me said, "They'll give you one hell of a trip."

I turned quickly, spinning around so fast that I nearly lost my balance. Curious, I was normally very balanced.

"W-who are you?" I mumbled, giggling at the sound of my voice. Wait, when did I start stuttering? And giggling? This wasn't me! What in the world was in these brownies?

"Surely, you know who I am. I know who you are." He smirked, showing two very adorable dimples.

I studied his features—short black hair, pale-skin, thick accent—but I still couldn't place him. That must mean he wasn't in my year. He did look a bit older.

"Sorry, I don't know you."

I wanted to take another bite of the brownie, but still wasn't sure what was in it, so I figured waiting was the best idea.

"I'm Killian. Killian Finnigan. And you are Rose Weasley." Killian smirked, deepening his dimples even more. I tried not to stare at them.

"Oh," I said, forgetting how to form words that consisted of more than 2 letters. "Did you make these?" I held up my half eaten brownie to emphasize.

Killian nodded. "Sure did. From Grandmum's recipe. But I added my own special ingredient. Can you guess what it is?" He moved closer to me, making me take a step back. I wasn't into close personal contact with someone I had just met five seconds ago.

"Not exactly. Ginger?" I couldn't put my finger on the ingredient. Haha, finger. Isn't that such a strange word, finger? Fin-GER. What in the world was going on in my brain?

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Alihotsy, Rose? Wonderous little plant who's leaves—when eaten—cause hysteria. Do you like the feeling you're having right now, Rose? It's like you're floating away, right?" Killian bit into his own brownie, his bite almost the whole piece.

I thought about how I was feeling, and it was true, I did feel like I was going to float up through the roof of the school and never be seen again. It also helped me to not think about Scor. Scor was the furthest thing from my mind. In fact, all I could think about was Killian and this incredible high I was feeling. And the fact that Killian kept moving closer, and I was already up against the wall, and I didn't want him to stop.

"Rose? Rose, are you in here?" Sammie rounded the corner, saw how close Killian's face was to mine, and froze. "What's going on here?"

I started laughing, and felt as if I'd never stop. "N-nothing," I managed.

"Rose, Scor found me. He said he wanted to apologize." Sammie's eyes looked as if they would bug out of her head as she studied us.

"I don't want his apology." I was getting angry. What right did Sammie have to play owl? If Scorpius wanted to apologize, he would have to do it himself, to my face.

"But he's sad, Rose," Sammie complained.

"Screw him," I murmered. "No, wait, that's your job."

Sammie looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means. You like him. Now's your chance. Go ask him out. I'm sure he'd LOVE someone like you." My tone was like acid. As I studied my once-best friend's face, I could almost see it burn holes in her perfect, cream-colored complexion—that was so much unlike my freckle-filled alabaster one. I hated Sammie, but I wasn't sure why.

Sammie ran out, tears running down her face. Good ridiance!

"Now that she's gone," Killian said, his accent purring against my ear—when did he get that close?—, "let me help you forget about Scorpius." He pressed his lips to mine and all thoughts flew from my head, including the one about breathing.

Ah, hell, I think I'm in trouble here.


	3. Chapter 3: I screwed up, Again

_**Chapter 3: I Screwed Up...Again**_

**Scorpius**

I wanted to take it back the moment I said it, but even more so when I saw Rose's face. She looked a whole mess of things-hurt, angry, murderous...to name a few.

When she stood, I knew I had the full brutal force of a Rose-Rant-as Al affectionally referred to her little outbursts.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she called out to me, making me wish I could slink under the table I was seated at. "I could never love a boy like you. You're so pathetic, it's not even funny! I want you to know that I was only your friend out of MERCY! I FELT SORRY FOR YOU! Well, no more. Have fun with your sad little life!" With that, she stalked out of the common room.

I couldn't help but notice the tears that were already starting to roll down her cheeks. Now I'd really done it.

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Al's voice was at my ear-the only way he could be heard over the chatter that had resumed mere seconds after Rose left.

"I don't think she wants to see me right now." I felt awkward having this conversation. I mean Rose IS Al's cousin. Wouldn't he want me to stay away? Wouldn't that make our friendship weird or something?

"Scorpius, if you don't go talk to her and make this right, I'll sick James, Hugo, Fred AND Louis on you, under the guise that you hurt her feelings. And, trust me, mate, you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of that lot." He finished with a gentle push towards the door. "I'll even help you look."

Resigned, I agreed to TRY. I seriously doubted anything I said would make a difference, though.

As soon as we left the common room, we ran into Rose's best friend, Samara or Samantha or something. I couldn't recall her name for some reason-probably the fact that, apart from Rose, girls weren't really on my radar. I only had eyes for her.

"Hey, have you seen Rose?" I asked her.

She looked up at the sound of my voice. A slow, lazy grin split her lips-what was that about?

"I've been looking for her as well," replied the girl who now creeped me out.

"Well, have you found her?" Al asked. I glanced sideways at him. The boy was bloody brilliant at Quidditch, and even Charms, but when it came to everything else, he was a tad on the thick side.

"Obviously not," she snapped. "Do you see her here now?" Her tone was like acid, but when her focus returned to me, all of the bubbling tension melted away. "Shall we look together, then?"

"Huh, um, yeah, sure. I guess." I shrugged.

I swear, if her face was a light, both Al and I woul have gone blind.

"Do you have any ideas as to where Rose would go?"

"Not really. Rose is rather private about her favorite places."

"Well, okay, then. I guess we can just pick a place to start." We started walking down the corrior leading from the common room. The girl, Sammie-I finally remembered her name-kept inching closer to me. I watched her do it from the corner of my eye. This girl was really starting to give me the creeps! I knew I needed to get away from her before she kissed me or something.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, Al, do you reckon we should separate? To cover more ground?" I sent him messages with my eyes-ones I wasn't sure he got.

"That's a really good idea, Scorrrrrrpius," Sammie purred. "Albus, you go that way, and we'll go this way."

My eyes screamed the words i wouldn't say in front of Sammie: DO SOMETHING!

"Scor, let's go this way. Samantha, why dont you go check downstairs?"

I swear, her face literally fell. I thought it would hit the floor! She hurried off, clearly annoyed.

"Thanks, mate!" I said, sighing in relief. "There's just something about that girl that gives me the heebee jeebees."

"I hear yah, man."

"Do you think we'll find her?"

"I don't know, Rose is. . . Rose. She's stubborn, like Uncle Ron. We'll find her, but only if and when she wants to ne found." Al shrugged, and we set off again.

I don't know how long we searched for Rose-was it minutes? or hours? Time dragged, melted together. I knew we had better get back to the dorms-it was bound to be morning soon.

We rounded a corner near the kitchen only to find a tearful Sammie. Unable to help myself-for I did not like when people cried-, I tried to comfort her. That only resulted in her launching herself into my arms. I hugged her awkwardly.

"There, there," I said, patting her back. When she calmed down, I asked, "Now, what's wrong?"

Sammie looked up at me, fiery passion in her eyes. The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. WHOA! TIME OUT! Just when exactly did I okay this?

Sammie's lips were wet on mine, salty from the tears. Before I even had a chane to register what was happening, I heard a voice to my left-the last voice I wanted to hear in that moment.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Rose!

Oh my luck was just PERFECT today! I pushed Sammie away, causing her tears to renew, and her to run off.

"Rose-" I started.

"No, don't, Scor. You don't like me, remember? And I've moved on already. It's perfectly fine if you do, too. Even if it IS with MY BEST FRIEND!" She started to laugh. A lot.

Moved on? What was that supposed to mean? My eyes wandered to the older boy whowas standing close-much too close-to MY Rose. Who the bloody hell was he?

"Let's get out of here, Rose," the boy murmered.

"Okay, Killian," Rose agreed. The continued off down the hall. "I'll be seeing you, Scor."

As they walked away, my eyes kept darting from Killian's green robes-how could she like a Slytherin?-to where his hand was placed-on the curve of her backside.

"I'll tell you one thing," Al said, through gritted teeth, "I definately don't like that guy."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't tell me you love me

Chapter 4: Don't Tell Me You Love Me

Rose

'Meet me in Hog's Head in an hour. It's high time I take you on a proper date. Don't keep me waiting.'

I smoothed the creased note against the table. A third-year Slytherin boy had just practically thrown it at me only seconds before. I had to make a dive across the table to catch it before it landed in my porridge.

A curious sight that must have been—not just a Slytherin passing a Ravenclaw a note, but the fact that he braved the walk across the isle that acted as a barrier between the two houses' tables in the Great Hall. All eyes were on him, and I could tell he felt them boring into his back.

The moment he left the expansive room—lit only by candles, for the enchanted sky was black with clouds that would spell certain destruction were they real—, all eyes turned to me.

"Who was that?" asked Ava Thomas, seated to my left. She was still trying to mop up her spilled orange juice—that I had accidently knocked in my grab for the piece of parchment.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when I saw what I had done. "I'm so sorry, Ava! Here, let me help you." I tried to help her but only succeeded in making a bigger mess.

"Who is the note from?" questioned the girl on my right. She was Hattie, Hattie Lithgow. And since the Scorpius/Sammie fiasco, Hattie had been moved up to best friend status. Purely because I could no longer trust Sammie. That alone was enough to break my heart into a million little pieces.

I pretended I didn't hear them as I reread the words for the fifth time. The note was from my boyfriend, Killian Finnigan—it had to be. The person who gave it to me was a member of his little rat pack—mostly made up of younger boys who wanted to be him.

I couldn't help but get a bit disappointed that he didn't just give me the not himself. I mean, wasn't I important enough to risk his bad-boy image? But the fact that he actually wanted to take me out in public—something we had yet to do—was enough to outweigh my disappointment. I couldn't believe it! We were finally going on a real date! I would finally become his arm candy!

"What's that you've got there, cousin?"

The question came from behind me. I turned to see two boys, both kind of tall and gangly—one with messy black hair, and the other with signature red hair and scattered freckles, much like my own. My cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley II—but we just called him Freddie. Both wore Gryffindor robes and stupid, lazy smirks.

For some odd reason—probably the size of our brains, compared to theirs—, Albus and I were the only ones in our massive family not put in Gryffindor. Not that I minded. Gryffindors, in my opinion, were pompous little prats who thought they were best at every single thing, especially Quidditch. My poor cousins failed to remember that when they were my age, they were nearly failing out of every subject. And that Auntie Ginny and Auntie Angelina had practically begged me to help them study—never mind the fact that I am two years younger, two years behind them in school.

"Nothing for your eyes," I snapped, quickly trying to hide Killian's note. "Anyways, shouldn't you both be off somewhere with my brother, planning your next prank?"

"Little cuz, little cuz," James murmured. "Did you actually think we wouldn't notice that Slytherin Scum approach you? What did he pass you?"

"Is he your boyfriend, ROSIE?" Freddie taunted. "You can do oh so much better, little cuz."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I all but shouted. I hated how MAD James and Freddie always got me, how much they could get under my skin.

"Then why won't you hand over the note? Got something to hide, do we?"

"Freddie, I think there's something she isn't telling us."

"James, did Uncle Ron drop you on your head as a baby?" Freddie asked with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Fred-die," James retorted.

As they bickered, I tried to make my get-away. I didn't get very far.

"Oh no you don't," called James. He grabbed my arm.

"You can't leave until you show us your note."

"Wanna bet?" I growled. I'd had about enough of their bullying. Just because they were bigger, didn't mean I couldn't outsmart them. They were actually pretty daft.

"James, didn't we just learn that handy new spell?" Freddie had an awful grin on his face. My pulse raced. I think a part of me knew what that spell was.

"Yes, yes," replied James. He pulled out his wand. "Right, then. You asked for it! Accio note!"

The note, still clutched in my hand, started to wiggle. I held it more tightly, and attempted to stuff it into my pocket.

From all over the castle, notes were squirming themselves out of books, trunks, garbage pails. They felt the summoning, as sure as any human would feel. It made them urgent to get to the Great Hall, to please their master, for lack of a better term.

I watched as the first few notes arrived, coming from all directions of the room. They flied straight to James, sticking to his body. It was a wonderful sight! One that made me want to roll on the floor, laughing so hard that I would need to go to the Hospital Wing. The only thing that stopped me was the urgent squirming of the parchment in my hand.

"No," I cooed to it, and, with effort, managed to stuff it into my pocket.

More notes arrived and I knew it was time to finally escape. The boys were busy with the tons of flying papers—receiving so many paper cuts that they would later have to visit the Hospital Wing themselves—, as were everyone else in the Great Hall. I slipped quietly out the door, intending to make my way up to the Ravenclaw tower. My last glance showed nothing but paper, flying in all directions, covering the entire student body. Who knew there was actually that many notes in this place?

Almost an hour after the Great Hall fiaso, i still wasn't ready. I was ...suppose to meet Killian in roughly twenty minutes, but none of my clothes felt "right" for the occasion. The loose-fitting, bland clothing in my wardrobe were far too nerdy. And how exactly was I supposed to make it to Hogsmeade in time? I had absolutely no clue!

"You're still not ready?" asked Hattie with a shake of her head. She stood in the doorway of the dorm we had shared for almost four whole years now.

"I have nothing to wear." I sighed, and plopped down on my four-poster bed. It was decorated in Ravenclaw-blue-which was also my favorite color. "I'm not going."

"Relax, Red," Hattie replied with a smile. She liked to call me 'Rose-Red'-or 'Red,' for short. "You can borrow something of mine. What do you think? Smart and sophisticated? Or just plain hot?"

I smiled back, feeling a bit of my nervousness go away. "Got a mixture of the two?" I asked, a smirk crossing my face.

Hattie rummaged around in her wardrobe. "Aha!" she called, as she pulled out what looked like two very thin articles of clothing. One was a ribbed, royal blue tank top, with lacey borders. The other was a pleated black skirt. She handed both to me.

"You DO know it's October, right? I'll freeze in this!"

"Don't be silly, Red! Of course I know what month it is! You said you wanted smart and sexy. This is smart and sexy. Pair it with your black sweater-the one with the plunging neckline-, and you'll be fine. Maybe a little cold, but beauty is all about sacrifices. Plus, it'll give you an excuse to get closer to that boy of yours." She winked at me.

I grinned, nodding my acceptance to her words. "Thanks, Hattie. What would I ever do without you?"

Hattie just smiled at me. Her smile-so much more beautiful than my own-complimented her pale skin and short, raven-black hair greatly.

I pulled on the clothes-including my sweater-and turned to look at myself in the mirror. The reflection showed a completely different girl than only a few short weeks before. This new girl was beautiful, stunning. Her rose-re hair fell in soft ringlets, down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes seemed to pop, thanks to the make-up Aunt Ginny bought me for my fourteenth birthday-no doubt, earning her an earful from my dad, once he saw me open it. Dad still thought of me his baby girl.

"You look good, girl!" Hattie exclaimed, stepping into the reflection. "Now, you'd best be of, or you'll never make it on time."

I nodded, took a deep breath-more to calm my raging nerves, than need for oxygen-, and left the dorms at a full run.

"I'm so late!" I groaned to myself. It didn't matter that I had ran ALL the way, not slowing until I arrived in Hogsmeade, feeling as if my lungs would burst and my legs would fall off. The next time someone tells you, "You'll look even cuter in combat boots," don't listen to them!

Killian was seated in the far left corner of the dingy, dinky little pub called Hog's Head. I could barely see him through all the layers of grime that covered every inch of the window.

The bell above the door chimed as I opened it, bringing all eyes to me. It was a bunch of attention that I DEFINATELY didn't want-I could feel the barkeep's eyes raking me over-probably my outfit enticing some kind of sick fantasy of his, or something. Either way, I was definately not feeling comfortable as I made a bee-line for my boyfriend. Why he had picked THIS place for our first official date, I'll never know.

"You're late."

"What?" I questioned, barely able to hear his low voice in the return of the usual din.

"I said, 'You're late,'" he quipped, his tone laced with sarcasm and anger. I watched as he gulped some of his nearly-empty drink. I couldn't tell what it was, exactly, but I had a feeling it was alcoholic.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I wanted to make myself pretty for you. Won't you forgive me?"

"If I have to," he murmured, playing with his glass. The anger had yet to leave his voice.

I squished myself into the booth next to him. Our shoulders touched as I turned my head in his direction. "Forgive me now?"

I could feel him stiffen, and move away from me. "Like I said, "If I have to.'" His voice was low again, showcasing his anger perfectly. What I couldn't put my finger on was why he was so angry in the first place. I mean, yes, I did keep him waiting. But was it really that important to him?

My lower lip jutted out-something that usually worked to help me get my way, especially when it came to my Dad. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously, Rose, you can't just flirt your way around everyone all the time. It's rather disgusting." He scoffed, before downing the rest of his drink. With the way he winced-only slightly, but I caught it, no less-, I could tell it was something fiery. Whiskey, maybe.

I didn't dwell on his choice of beverage, though. What I did dwell on was the fact that this was the first insult he had ever said about me-to my face, at least. Had he said something to someone else? To his friends? I could almost picture it.

Despite the lump now forming in my throat, I managed to ask, "What are you playing at?'

Killian looked me dead in the eye. His were filled to the brim with hate, so much so that they scared me. I was absolutely terrified of him in that moment.

"Oh, Rose. Grow up, will you? Better yet, why don't you go run to Scorpius and cry to him? I really don't care anymore."

I wanted to stop the tears from welling up behind my eyelids, to keep them from falling and showing him just how much his words hurt. I wanted to, but I just couldn't help it-they fell of their own accord.

In a small voice, I said, "Get bent, Killian." I made a move to run out the door.

Behind me, I heard Killian sigh. I had a funny feeling he would try to follow me, and my suspicions were confirmed when I heard his voice.

"Rose! Wait. I didn't mean it!"

I ran away from the dingy pub as fast as I could. I wished Killian wouldn't follow me. I needed time away from him, time to think about what I wanted.

Mindlessly, I headed toward the edge of the forrest-and a secret shortcut that wasn't used very often. I knew I'd be alone-only my cousins, Freddie and James, knew of it...and they were currently on restriction, due to the Great Hall fiasco.

As I proceeded on, taking the necessary turns, my eyes blurred. I couldn't see for the falling tears.

I opened my eyes to an unknown place. I don't know where, but I knew that I had made a wrong turn somewhere.

I tried to go back the way I came, but, in this part of the forrest, where everything was overgrown and nothing was familiar, I got turned around.

I knew Killian was looking for me, and some small part of me took comfort in that knowledge-if he was looking for me, I technically wasn't alone. But I never expected him to find me. Unless, of course, Freddie and James were lying when they said they were the only ones who knew their way around-which was a very real possibility.

"ROSE!"

I heard his voice. It sounded somewhat close. Maybe he actually would find me.

"ROSEE? WAIT WHEREVER YOU ARE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

I was in no mood to hear him out. I mean, he had just told me to grow up, and here I was, crying like the little baby I am. I didn't want him to see me that way.

"Go away!" I called, moving on so he wouldn't find me. "You may want to talk to ME, but I don't want to talk to YOU!"

"ROSE, JUST WAIT FOR ME!"

I can hear him running toward me, but still a ways away. I knew there was no way I could outrun him-he is faster, bigger, and he actually knows where he is going, apparently, unlike me.

Resigned, I sit on a fallen log and attempt to process everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Classes were harder-which was to be expected. But what I didn't expect was for my friendship with Scorpius to get harder.

I think I've always liked him, Scorpius. Ever since I first laid eyes on him in Diagon Alley. By the time my parents were sending me off on the Hogwarts Express, I already knew everything I could know about Scor and his father, Draco Malfoy. So when Dad told me to, "Beat him in every test, Rosie," I knew exactly who he meant. And while he was glowering at his once-mortal enemy's "spawn," I was busy oogling. For I had received my first full-blown crush, right on time.

The memory brought even more tears to my eyes, and a sob to my throat. Sure, I was mad at Scor still, but I think I was more hurt than angry. I just wished we could go back to the beginning, where were both fresh-faced first years who had no bloody clue where life would lead us-or which house we would be placed in, for merlin's sake.

At that point, I didn't care if Killian, Filch, ore even Headmaster Longbottom heard my sobs-the latter two sure to cause me to lose major house points for my Ravies. I just needed to let them out, to let myself go.

When I cried til I could surely cry no more, I looked up to see Killian standing before me.

"Are you done?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I nodded, wiping at my eyes.

"Will you hear me out?" His voice had gone soft, melodic, like it should have been.

"Why should I, Killian? This-us-obviously won't work. I'm in this way more than you are. So what's the point in continuing?" I was tired, oh so tired. I just wanted to be in my bed at home, far away from this place.

"Forget what I said," he murmured, sitting next to me. "I guess I'm just jealous. It WILL work, Rose. You know it will." His arm swung around, resting lightly on my shoulders.

I leaned into him, more for warmth-Hattie was right, I was definately cold. "Are you sure? You're not just trying to get into my pants, or anything?" I cracked a small smile at the thought.

"I wouldn't do that, Rose. I care for you too much. You can trust me." He smiled back, and leaned in to nuzzle and kiss my cheek.

My smile widened as I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. "I reallyl like you, Killian," I whispered.

"I really like you too, Rose!" He placed his hand on my knee as his lips found mine. The warmth from his hand seemed to scorch me.

As I moved my lips with his-because what else are you supposed to do when someone you like kisses you?-, I noticed his were getting more urgent, more forceful.

I felt his left hand move up my thigh, while his lips stayed on mine and his right hand found my breast. Okay, I was beginning to become uncomfortable.

I pulled away, practically panting, my breath coming out in short little gasps. "Wha-what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You know you want this, Rose." He pushed me backwards on the log, so that I was lying almost flat. He stared in my eyes as he started to climb on top of me.

"No," I protested. "Killian, stop! Please!" I don't think I'd ever felt more scared in my life! I could feel tears welling up again, stinging my already swollen eyes.

"I don't want this now!" I whispered. "Not this way! Please let me go!"

"You DO want it, Rose," he growled. My terror-metor goes up another notch. "I know you do. I can tell by the way you look at me. And the way you're dressed right now." I closed my eyes as he went back to kissing me. He stopped for a second, and I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being undone.

I knew I HAD to get away. It was either get away, or be forced to do something I DEFINATELY wasn't ready for. Somehow, I managed to wiggle out from under him and scramble to my feet. Before I had the chance to run, though, Killian grabbed my arm. He held it hard, painful for me, who was nearly half his size and strength.

"Stop!" he shouted, causing me to flinch. "I love you, Rose. Look at me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just can't help myself when I'm with you. I love you." He released my arm.

I rubbed my painful arm. He loves me? What? THAT is love-forcing yourself on your girlfriend, holding her arm so hard that it probably left a bruise? I don't believe it. I don't believe one word, one bit. But, still, I question, "...You love me?"

"Of course I do, Rose. Who wouldn't?" He looks at the ground awkwardly for a moment. I think I see a hint of a tear when his eyes return to mine. "I swear to you, it's true."

As I study his face, I think I just might believe him. I mean, he wouldn't say it unless he really meant it, right? He wouldn't get all emotional, right?

I watch-kind of an out-of-body experience- as I forgive him and say, "I love you, too!" My arms slunk around his neck and I lean my head on his broad shoulder. "But, please, no more of that. No more forcing me into something. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" I thought, that by making him agree to this, I could change him, change his ways.

Killian held me as he looked anywhere but in my direction. "Okay, Rose, I'll wait until you're ready." He turned back to me and kissed my head.

I smiled.

"Alright, you lot! Quiet down, quiet down."

Even though Professor Longbottom was Headmaster, he still found time out of his busy schedule to teach at least one Herbology class-which was his passion- a week. We loved it, looked forward to those days when we would walk in the door and see him standing at the front of the class. It was the highlight of my week, for Herbology was my favorite subject, as well.

"Listen up!" He shouted over the noise. When everyone shut up, he smiled, as if in awe that we actually listened tgo him. "Today, we'll be working with Bouncing Bulbs. Can anyone tell me how often they need to be replanted?"

My arm shot up quicker than anyone else in the class, even Scorpius.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Bouncing Bulbs need to be replanted every two weeks because they grow at a rate much faster than any plant. They often try to bite you when you do replant them though, so you have to be careful. Also, their spit is acidic to clothing but not to skin." I turned a little pink in the face, knowing that I went to far with my answer, as usual.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Miss Weasley. You remind me a bit of your mother." The last bit was said more to himself, than the class. "As Rose said, Bouncing Bulbs need to be replanted every two weeks. And I just so happen to have a bunch of them that have hit their two week mark. So your task today will be to pair up with a partner and repot three of these little buggers before the end of class. Now, with that settled, pair up, and we can begin."

I looked around for a partner. I saw Scorpius making his way towards me. After my eventful day yesterday, I didn't think I could handle Scor. But it seemed as if I would have to endure, for the rest of the class-time, at least. It seemed as if everyone in the class already had a partner. I silentely cursed the fact that neither Albus, nor Hattie shared this class with me.

"Hey, Rose," Scor said softly. "Mind if i sit?"

I sighed, not able to look at him. "I guess not, since neither of us have a partner."

"Thanks." The smile that graced his face was blinding. I tried not to stare.

"All paired up," Professor Longbottom asked when Scor finally took his seat. "Right, then. Let's get started. What you need to do-" he said, demonstrating for us, "-is to grasp it by its head, and pull it firmly up and out of its old pot. Then simply just pop it down in the bigger pot and pack some soil around it. But, be careful, because as Rose warned, they DO like to bite, and their spit IS acidic to clothing. Alright, on with it."

"Exciting, isn't it?" Scor's voice was at my ear.

"I guess," I replied as I rolled up my sleeves. I completely forgot about why I wore long sleeves in the first place-to hid the bruise Killian's hand left on my arm.

"What's that?" Scor asked. I could detect a hint of something in his voice, but I wasn't sure what.

"What's what?" I replied, trying to follow his gaze. Of course, he had to be staring at the yellowing blotch of a bruise. From my angle, I could still see the finger marks. I wondered if he could, too.

"That," he said, swallowing hard. I think he already suspected who did it. I think his suspicions were right.

"It's nothing. Let's get this assignment done." I slid my sleeve back down.

"Rose," he warned. I didn't want him to call attention to us. "If he hurt you-"

"No, Scor," I snapped. "Not here." I could see Professor Longbottom making his way over, slowly.

"We'll talk after class, then," Scor decided.

I had no choice but to agree.

The rest of the class passed quickly. We finished the assignment with ease.

I tried to leave before Scor, to lose him in the crowd. But his long legs allowed him to catch up to me with ease.

"Did he do it, Rose?" I heard him ask.

"No." I didn't like the fire I saw in his eyes.

"Damnit, don't bloody lie to me, Rose!" he shouted. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, did he hurt you?"

I felt small under Scor's gaze. His anger was tangible. I could almost taste it, rolling off of him in waves. I nodded, just barely, but enough.

Scor shook with rage-he literally shook! I was suddenly terrified for Killian.

"Scorpius," I said, getting his attention by grabbing his arm. "Look at me, please. You can't tell them. You can't tell Albus-or James, or Freddie, or even Hugo. You can't because they will kill him. They will beat him to a bloody pulp. Promise me, Scorpius, promise me you won't ever tell them!" I was shouting as I finished. I was so scared I could barely see straight.

Scorpius looked at me, looked right though me, and laughed. "I won't have to tell them, Rose. I'll kill him myself."

And as I watched him stalk off, I couldn't get the image of his murderous eyes out of my head. He would do it. I knew in that moment, he absolutely would.

I was going to be the reason Killian got killed.

a/n: this chapter took me a long time to write. But the idea was just so strong that I HAD to work it perfectly. I know most of you guys hate me for making Rose so forgiving. but that's what happens in the real world. Battered women forgive their abuser more often than not. It's sick but it's true. Anyways, on a lighter note, thank you to my amazing jobtwin, ginny/Bekk. Without you, the kalian/Rose scene dialogue would not be as epic as it already is. And your words inspired my words. So thank you :)


	5. Update

Just an update:

I have rewritten and finished this story. To find the other chapters, please go back to my author page and go to the story with the same title. Thank you!

~Alohomora Addy


End file.
